List of Lunchables promotions in Eruowood
This is a list of Lunchables promotions in Eruowood from 1992 to the present day. Most of the promotions were featured on the Fun Packs and Mega Packs. Some promotions had money saving coupons, instant win games, toys, and mail away offers. 1992 * Lunchables lunch box mail away offer * Pinocchio character stampers * Teddy Grahams Breakfast Bears cereal $1.00 off coupon * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ooze frosting and Chocolate Chip Pizza Slice cookies * Transformers: Victory Transform-Lunchables boxes 1993 * Disney's Aladdin Magic Lamp toy mail away offer * Discovery Zone bring a friend free coupon * Nickelodeon Gak mail away offer * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles stickers * X-Men Fun Caps 1994 * Batman The Animated Series trading card stickers * Century Theoron instant win game * The Lion King Fun Caps * Nickelodeon Green Slime frosting and Orange Splat honey graham crackers * Sega Genesis game tip cards * Toys "R" Us Ultimate Holiday instant win game and Kids "R" Us lunch bag mail away offer * X-Men and Spider-Man Mini Comic Books 1995 * The Adventures of Batman & Robin Fun Caps and Batman Belt Pack mail away offer * Beast Wars Transformers 3D Motion Cards * Blockbuster Video kids and family movie rental coupon * Chuck E. Cheese's tokens coupon * Mega Man Fun Caps * Nickelodeon Floam mail away offer * Pocahontas Fun Caps and kids movie ticket coupon * Toy Story Fun Caps and kids movie ticket coupon * Vectorman instant win game * Wickney Power Rangers Shogun Ninjas action figure coupon 1996 * 101 Dalmatians Fun Caps and kids movie ticket coupon * Dragonball Z trading cards * Hunchback of Notre Dame Fun Caps and kids movie ticket coupon * Super Mario 64 character cut outs 1997 * Beast Wars Transmetals Metallic figure mail away offer * Disney's Hercules Fun Caps and kids movie ticket coupon * Nickelodeon Nogglevision 3D glasses and 3D poster mail away offer * Rugrats Backpack Tags 1998 * Cartoon Network Toon Room Collect and Win game * Lunchables All Star Burgers or Hot Dogs $1.00 off coupon * Lunchables Pancakes or Waffles $1.00 off coupon * Nintendo 64 game tip cards * The Rugrats Movie kids movie ticket coupon and Reptar plush toy mail away offer 1999 * Lunchables Mega Pack $1.00 off coupon (fun pack only) * Nicktoons trading card stickers * Pokemon instant win game and trading cards * Scooby-Doo glow in the dark stickers 2000 * Heinz EZ-Squirt green ketchup sample packet and $1.00 off Heinz EZ-Squirt ketchup coupon * Lunchables Jet, Set, and Go! instant win game * Pokemon Trading Card Game cards * Rugrats in Paris kids movie ticket coupon 2001 * Lunchables Lunchabucks catalog * Pokemon Gold and Silver mini posters * Shrek character cuts outs and kids movie ticker coupon * Tony Hawk mini skateboard toy mail away offer 2002 * E.T. glow in the dark stickers and lunch bag mail away offer * Rocket Power character cut outs * Xbox instant win game and 20% off at EB Games coupon (Mega Pack only) 2003 * The Hulk movie trading cards (Mega Pack only) * Radio Disney sampler CDs * SpongeBob SquarePants character cut outs 2004 * The Incredibles stickers and kids movie ticket coupon * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie kids movie ticket coupon * Transformers Energon Flip Toys 2005 * Nintendo NES Classics CD-Rom games 2006 * Cars character cut outs and kids movie ticket coupon * Superman Returns instant win game 2007 * Mess With Your Mouth Fun Packs * Pocket Transformers toys 2008 * 77 Kids 15% off coupon and lunch bag mail away offer * Animal Planet Lunch, Score, and Roar instant win game * Kung Fu Panda stickers and kids movie ticket coupon * Nintendo Wii instant win game * Star Wars Clone Wars Jedi Flip-N-Fold cards 2009 * Justice 20% off coupon and sparkle stickers 2010 * P.S. from Aéropostale 20% off coupon 2011 * 77 Kids Get Rad and Win! instant win game and 20% off coupon 2012 * Avengers trading cards * Nintendo 3DS/Wii 2 instant win game 2013 * Justice & Brothers 20% off coupon and trading card fashion dolls. 2014 2015 * Lunchables Sensables $1.00 off coupon * Minions movie trading cards and kids movie ticket coupon * Secret Life of Pets stickers and kids movie ticket coupon 2016 * Kung Fu Panda 3 kids movie ticket coupon and stickers 2017 * Power Rangers (2017 movie) Power Coins * Star Wars glow in the dark lightsabers 2018 * The Incredibles II tattoo trading cards and kids movie ticket coupon * Mario Party Nintendo Switch instant win game 2019 * Detective Pikachu mini comic book * Frozen II sparkle stickers and kids movie ticket coupon * The Lion King (2019 movie) animal fun fact cards and kids movie ticket coupon * Secret Life of Pets 2 kids movie ticket coupon * Toy Story 4 kids movie ticket coupon * Wonder Park kids movie ticket coupon Category:Lunchables Category:Eruowood Category:Promotions Category:Lists Category:Lunchables (Eruowood) Category:Promotion lists